The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated-circuit device. In particular, the present invention relates to an effective technology applied to a semiconductor memory device including a plurality of output circuits which are put in an operating state at the same time.
An example of the semiconductor integrated-circuit device having output circuits which can reduce output noise while preventing through current from flowing is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1-128291.